


范丞丞x你 | 不能没有你

by Lengnuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x你 | 不能没有你

 

**“是不是所有的爱情都是这样，**

**表白即巅峰，然后永远都是下坡路？”**

 

 

 

你和范丞丞都没有想过最终你们会来到这一天。

不知道从什么开始你们之间的关系竟然悲哀地连最基本的信任都没有。

 

这是你第三次发现范丞丞在夜里趁你睡着时偷偷地查看你的手机。

 

你知道他想看的是什么。

是你和林彦俊的聊天记录。

 

林彦俊是你的初恋，也是你唯一的前任。

你和范丞丞在一起的时候他早已经是Nine Percent的队员，

可是你并没第一时间告诉他林彦俊就是你的前任，

因为你觉得没有刻意提起的必要。

 

直到有一次他在你面前提起林彦俊你才告诉他你们的过往。

 

他一开始也没有什么介意，

直到有一部电视剧邀请了你和林彦俊去当男女主角。

 

那时候你和范丞丞的恋情还没公开所以

根本没什么人知道你们在一起了，

就连林彦俊也不知道。

 

因为你的第一部剧就是这次新剧的导演给拍的，

公司也没有推剧的理由，所以你就理所当然地接了那部剧。

 

你把消息告诉范丞丞之后，那是他第一次开口说不支持你的决定。

 

后来电视剧拍完了之后你和林彦俊cp的关注度越来越高，

不少的广告代言和综艺节目都找上门来，

范丞丞偏偏想在这个时候冲动地公开你们之间的关系，

你们就因为这样有了无数次的争吵。

 

 

后来你们坐下来冷静地谈过，

他还是选择听你的话先不把你们之间的关系给公开

可是也是从那一天起，

你们之间好像一切都变了。

 

他好像不再愿意 相信你，你好像令他太失望了，

而更坏的是你并没有及时意识到这一些，

立刻补救你们之间的关系，

而是让一切恶化。

 

 

 

回到来这一天，这一次你终于不再装作什么都不知道，

而是从床上坐了起来，把灯给开了，

看着手上还拿着你手机的范丞丞然后说：

**“我们分手吧。“**

 

那一个晚上你看到了他眼角的泪，

可是却始终没听见那些他挽留你的话。

 

他只说了一句 **“那就分吧。”**

 

你的心仿佛被插了一刀。

或许你在开口说那一句话时就根本没有想过他会同意，

你也只不过是想闹一下情绪。

可是没想到他竟然答应了。

 

就在那一刻，你彻底崩溃了，

你才意识到原来你们之间的感情竟然如此地薄弱。

你连做梦都没想过你们竟然就这样分手了。

 

或许在他心目中他始终认定你和林彦俊不只是前任的关系。

或许你始终不明白为什么他不能像当初那样只相信你。

 

以前曾经听人说过感情里如果有一方一直往前走，

另一方却在原地踏步的话，

那这一段感情一定不能走到终点。

 

**而我们呢？我们不只是原地踏步，**

**而是彼此向着各自的方向往后退。**

**——你**

 

 

一年很快就过去，

他变得更耀眼了，

而你也一直在变得越来越好。

 

你是觉得日子过得挺好的，只是夜里想起他就变得不大好而已。

 

你甚至奢望过有一天他会突然出现在你以前和你重修旧好，

可是他始终没有那样做。

 

**他又怎么可能会来找我？当初我说分手时，**

**他也不是一点迟疑都没有就答应了吗？**

**——你**

 

 

这一天，你被邀请到了去一个音乐颁奖典礼，

你到了现场才知道原来范丞丞也会作为未公开嘉宾参与。

 

原本公司是计划好了让你表演自己的单曲，

结果工作人员发错了音频，

只把你之前在录音室里老师让你唱的那首 **《勇敢》** 的伴奏发了过来。

因为周日录音室也没开，录音老师又去旅行了，

最终你只能在舞台上唱这首歌。

 

那首歌本来就是录音老师说适合你的音色所以想让你试试的，

那一次试唱的时候你就已经忍不住，眼眶里全是泪在打滚。

 

 

**路太远，谁的眼神能永远，忘了跟你一起走。**

**是我勇敢太久，决定为你一个人而活，不能说出口，那么折磨。**

**有太多快乐自私做借口，你让我最后把心痛当拥有。**

**——《勇敢_张惠妹》**

 

 

歌词里的一字一句就好像在诉说你对范丞丞的感情。

毫无意外的，你在表演时眼泪依然充满了眼眶，

最终毫不争气地全都落了下来。

 

你看不见的是在没有灯光的观众席里坐着的他

在你演唱完毕时也偷偷地

用手为自己擦拭了眼角的泪。

 

 

颁奖典礼结束后，

你就回到了主办方给安排的酒店。

 

你回房休息不久后就听到了门铃声，

你以为是助理又漏了什么东西，

所以立刻拖着疲惫的身躯走了过去把门打开。

 

站在你门前的是 **他** 。

 

“你。。。怎么过来了？”

 

“我有话和你说。”

 

“我们都分手了，还有什么话好说的？”

 

你一见到他，就想起那一天他答你的那句“那就分吧“。

那句话比所有的山盟海誓都还要让你刻骨铭心。

 

“刚才为什么唱哭了？为什么选那首歌？”

 

“关你什么事？”

 

你语毕， 他就立刻用自己的唇堵住了你的唇，

就好像在阻止着你说这些违心的话。

 

你立刻把他给推开。

 

“你放开我，我们已经分手了！”

 

“分手，分手，你就没有后悔过吗？！”

 

“当初说分手的时候，你不也很爽快地就答应我了吗？凭什么还要问我后不后悔？！”

 

他似乎被你所说的话给刺激到了，

一下子用力地就把你推倒在床上，

然后压在你身上。

 

你使劲地推开他，和他说

“你发什么疯？你以为还是以前吗？”

 

“我就疯给你看。”

 

他一个手抓着你的左手，一个手把自己的衣服给脱掉。

 

“你走开！这里没有套！”

 

“我不管.”

 

他很迅速地就把你穿着的浴巾给扒开，

然后他连裤子都没脱完就进入了你的身体，

完全没有任何的扩张。

 

他不断地抽/插，疼痛感慢慢地袭来，

你和他分手之后就再也没做过，

根本适应不了他的尺寸，

可是你已经无力做任何的反抗。

 

“为什么比以前还紧了？没有和林彦俊做过？”

 

你知道他是在刻意试探你。

可是你也没能想太多，只是冷漠地回了他一句

“不关你的事。”

 

他不断地深入，甚至越来越用力了。

 

他的抽/插变得越来越快，动作非常地粗暴，但你也只能忍受着。

下体的胀痛感疼得你忍不住咬住自己的嘴唇。

 

他见你咬着自己的嘴唇，就慢了下来，然后问你一句

“很疼吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“嘴还是那么硬，就像那时说分手是那样，疼的话为什么不求我？”

 

你不明白他说的话是什么意思，

难道是当初如果你嘴没那么硬话他或许也就不会赞成分手？

 

可是他忽然的减速让你感觉更加难受，

你也不想开口直接让他快点，只能嘴硬地回他说

“你要做就快点！”

 

他继续地抽/插，你也一直忍住不让自己叫出声，

直到他的肉/棒不停地碾过你的敏感点，

不久后你就感受到了高潮的快感，

终于忍不住发出了呻吟声，眼角的泪也流了出来。

 

范丞丞在你高潮之后并没有放慢速度，

而是继续地冲刺。

 

或许是因为他太想再次拥有你了。

 

你感觉到自己快撑不下去了，便伸手去抓住他的肩膀。

“你。。。你。。啊。。。你轻。。。一点。。。”

 

他双眼望着你，然后尽量让自己的动作更轻，更慢一些，

接着右手用指尖把你眼角的泪给轻轻地擦掉。

 

在他用指尖把你的眼泪给擦掉时你脑海里突然浮现了以前的画面。

以前每一次他都是这样温柔地帮你把眼泪给擦掉，

想到这里，你眼角的泪似乎更多了。

 

他看见你脸上的泪，眼睛突然也酸了起来，

在你们对视时你可以看见他的眼眶是湿润的。

 

就在你们对视时，他说了一句：

**“我轻一点了你是不是就不会再离开我了？”**

 

 

你看见了他的眼泪终于流了出来，这一刻，

你没有想太多也不知道该怎么回答，

只给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

 

完事了之后你一时不知道该怎么面对他，

就把身子转了过另一边，让自己背对他。

 

他把你的身子转回过来，让你面对着他。

 

“我帮你弄出来吧，刚才没带套。”

 

“嗯。”

 

过后他还把抱进了浴室把你清洗干净。

 

清洗之后，他把你放回床上后就紧紧地抱住你然后在你耳边轻轻地说

 

“不要再离开我了好吗？之前是我的错，我不能没有你。”

 

你虽然差点要累得睡过去了可是依然能够清楚地听见他说的话。

 

你模模糊糊地就答了他一句

“嗯。”

 

**因为我也不能没有你。我等你这一句话等好久了。**

**——你**

 

THE END.

 


End file.
